1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latch assembly of the type used for releasably securing one well tool to another and for retrieving a well tool from a well bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of oil and gas wells, it is necessary to equip the wells with various types of tools used in completion, treating and producing operations. These tools may be intended to be used temporarily and then be retrieved, while other tools are designed to be left for long periods of time but to be removed when required in the course of operation of the well. Tools of the above type include various types of packers, anchors, testing tools, and others well known in the oil and gas industry. On occasion, two or more different tools are run together and set or operated sequentially or one tool is run following another already in place in the well and secured thereto. It is sometimes desirable that several tools be separately retrieved. In the past, such operations have involved the use of running and retrieving tools which were relatively complex in design, difficult to operate, and subject to breakage.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved latch assembly which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art tools, and which is adapted to be used for releasably securing one tool to another, for retrieving tools in place in a well, and for use in conducting other tool-running and retrieving operations in a well.
The tool in accordance with this invention is designed for use with other tools which are initially equipped with a tubular support structure, which can function as a landing unit or nipple and which is provided with an internal landing shoulder and an annular latch recess spaced below the landing shoulder. Such shoulder and recess can be provided in a landing unit or sub which forms a part of a well tool, or may be provided in the bore wall of the central body or mandrel of a packer, well anchor or any other well tool which is supported on a tubular body.